


Memoirs of a Cradle Robber

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: *Characters are 22 and 17 - this is considered underage in some parts of the world and not in others.Kuroo is hopelessly attracted to Akiteru's little brother.  And it seems like it's mutual.





	Memoirs of a Cradle Robber

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Memorias de un asalta-cunas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105607) by [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino)



> *Characters are 22 and 17 - this is considered underage in some parts of the world and not in others. Tagged 'underage' just in case, especially because this fic deals with the 'underage' concept.
> 
> A spin-off from a drabble.
> 
> Smut-turned-drama.

In his twenty-two years of age, Kuroo Tetsurou had never once, beyond a shadow of a doubt, entertained the idea of cradle-robbing.

In fact, he would argue that the opposite was true. His first girlfriend had been two years older than him, a third-year in high school while he was a mere first-year (and man, did he revel in the jealousy of his peers during that time), and by the time he was a third-year himself, he'd had an off-on thing going on with a guy in college. Despite his devious nature and prankster lifestyle, he'd always been attracted to the more mature, the more intellectual, the more experienced, kind.

In retrospect, maybe that was the precise reason for his downfall.

Tsukishima Kei had always been mature for his age. 

Tsukishima Kei had always received some of the best grades in his class.

As far as how much experience Tsukishima Kei had, Kuroo wasn't sure, but he was hopelessly eager to find out. Which brought him right back to the problem at hand.

Kuroo should not be this attracted to his friend's younger brother. Especially when his friend's younger brother was seventeen. Seventeen, but so, so gorgeous, with those sharp honey-colored eyes and wisps of golden curls tickling the pale skin of his slender neck and legs that went on forever. Seventeen, but witty enough to deflect Kuroo's playful jabs with ease and send him long, burning side-eye glances with a teasing smirk marring his pretty pink lips. Seventeen, but devious enough to casually walk around the house fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist whenever Kuroo was over. Devious enough to tuck his toes beneath Kuroo's pant-leg and draw circles against his skin under the safety of a blanket as the three of them watched movies on the couch. 

Kuroo was being seduced by a seventeen-year-old.

And it was working.

He could swear he could see the cradles dancing around his head, making him dizzy and frustrated all at once.

“Kuroo?”

He flinched, blinking. The cradles disappeared in a flash, and Kuroo found himself staring in surprise at Tsukishima Akiteru. He took in his surroundings... Akiteru's familiar bedroom, the book laid open in his lap, the clock on the wall showing one-thirty. 

Ah. Right. He was at the Tsukishima's residence to study for a test Akiteru and he had the following day in their chemistry class.

“Sorry, I spaced,” Kuroo said with a sheepish grin. He realized he held a pencil between his fingers and began twirling it. Akiteru gave him a look, one that questioned Kuroo's actions, but it was gone as soon as it'd come.

“You ready to go over the study guide again?” Akiteru asked. 

“Yes,” Kuroo agreed immediately, shutting his book a little too enthusiastically. Chemical equations were so much easier to dissect than his thoughts on Tsukishima Kei. He turned Akiteru's computer chair toward the bed as Akiteru buried his hand in the hundreds of papers that littered his bed to fish out the study guide. It looked like he'd just found it when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

The sound made Kuroo tense.

“Come in,” Akiteru called. Kuroo didn't even look until the tell-tale sound of squeaking had finished. Akiteru really needed to put some oil on those door hinges.

As expected, Kei stood in the doorway. Kuroo tried to reign in his body's natural reaction to the other male, though he couldn't stop his stupid heart from flipping in his chest. He just barely managed to tear his eyes away from those pale thighs exposed by a pair of blue-jean shorts.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted in a tone that was almost bored. He held up his hands, and Kuroo noticed that there was an opened, red Popsicle in one hand, and two packaged Popsicles dangling from his other. “Mom wanted me to bring these up to you.”

“Cool, thanks,” Akiteru replied with a grin, holding out his hand to accept the sweet treat. In the dead of summer, it was a nice offering.

“You're in college and your mom is still bringing you Popsicles,” Kuroo snorted. Akiteru flipped him off with a smile and then tore into the packaging. Kuroo's attention was taken away when Tsukishima stepped in front of him.

“Does that mean you're not taking one?” Tsukishima asked, one eyebrow raised. The packaging crinkled as he held the treat out expectantly. Kuroo took in the sight of his long fingers wrapped around the white plastic before catching his gaze.

“I never said that,” Kuroo replied innocently, reaching for the Popsicle. But of course, Tsukishima would take that moment to wrap his lips around his own Popsicle, and Kuroo zeroed in on the sight before he realized he was grasping nothing but air. Tsukishima had let go of the packaged Popsicle, and it fell to the floor with a crinkle and a thunk. Instinctively, Kuroo widened his legs so it wouldn't fall on his feet. Those lips wrapped around the Popsicle turned upwards at the corners, and Kuroo helplessly followed that smirk as it drew lower and lower. 

He was just picking up the Popsicle that had been dropped. Kuroo, logically, understood this. But logic was hard to cling onto when the guy he'd been fantasizing about for weeks was between his legs, looking up at him with a playful glint flashing across his eyes and red syrup melting against his lips. Kuroo felt his body temperature spike as Tsukishima pressed the Popsicle deeper passed his lips with a subtle slurp. There was the briefest flash of tongue as Tsukishima pulled the Popsicle from his mouth, nearly making Kuroo whimper, before the familiar crinkle of paper reached his ears again.

“Butter fingers,” Tsukishima jabbed as he stood, once again holding out the Popsicle. Despite the blood rushing through his ears, Kuroo was aware that Akiteru was still in the room, just behind Tsukishima, and if he sat there and gaped at Tsukishima all day, Akiteru would surely ask questions. 

Kuroo would rather die than have Akiteru find out what kind of hold his younger brother had on him.

Quietly clearing his throat, Kuroo grabbed the Popsicle securely.

“You did that on purpose,” Kuroo jabbed back. The true meaning behind the words was not lost on Tsukishima. The tall blond looked smug, and it was such a good look on him.

“Don't blame others for your misgivings,” Tsukishima replied. He placed the Popsicle back into his mouth before turning around and striding across the room. When the door shut again, Kuroo took in a large breath of air, and promptly placed the Popsicle on his head.

“... uh, are you okay?” Akiteru asked carefully. Kuroo closed his eyes and let the cold seep into his skin.

“No. I'm not ready for this test.”

“Not- Kuroo! This test is sixty percent of our grade in the class!”

Right. And Tsukishima Kei was 100% untouchable. 

Somehow that seemed like the bigger problem here.

\---

Kuroo did manage to pass his chemistry test. Just barely.

He also managed to make it two more weeks stubbornly avoiding Tsukishima's subtle touches and sultry smirks. It took much more than it should have out of him. And now, walking casually down the sidewalk, he was mentally preparing himself for another run-in with the beautiful blond. He'd had a dentist appointment the previous day, and Akiteru had promised to take notes so he wouldn't miss out on anything in class. Kuroo really was grateful that Akiteru was in his same major; most of his friends weren't nearly as studious or responsible as the elder Tsukishima, and he couldn't rely on them to take readable, decent notes. He figured he'd stay over, if possible, and annihilate him in some video games while he was at it, having nothing else to do for the night.

Once at the front door, he rang the doorbell, hearing the sound echo throughout the large house. Kuroo was always envious of the nice things the Tsukishimas had, and vowed he would one day own a house as nice as theirs. With Mr. Tsukishima being a doctor and Mrs. Tsukishima being an accountant, it was no wonder they could afford it.

There was the sound of the lock being undone, and then the front door was opening. Kuroo's heart did a stupid little jump at the sight of Tsukishima Kei in his typical t-shirt and blue-jean shorts. It seemed to be a favorite of the teen's to lounge around in, and while that was familiar, the look of surprise on Tsukishima's face was not.

“Hi,” Tsukishima greeted, somewhat skeptically. Kuroo raised a brow at the strange attitude.

“Hi,” Kuroo parroted. “Akiteru has notes for me.”

Tsukishima leaned more heavily on the door, crossing his arms. Slowly, a smile grew on his lips, one that screamed the blond knew something Kuroo didn't. It made Kuroo anxious.

“You haven't checked your phone, have you?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo blinked, suddenly aware of the weight in his pocket. Come to think of it, he hadn't checked it since he used the thing as his alarm clock this morning.

“Nooo, why?” Kuroo asked, fishing in his pocket and bringing out his phone. A few swipes and clicks and he was staring at a text from Akiteru, saying he was meeting up with an old friend today and wouldn't be home. “Oh.”

“Mhm,” Tsukishima hummed. There was a beat of silence before Tsukishima opened the door wider. “You can come in, though. I'm sure the notes are in his room.”

Kuroo glanced inside. From what he could see, it was silent and still. His parents were probably working, and if Akiteru was out of the house, that meant Tsukishima was alone. The thought sent Kuroo's mind reeling, and he swallowed, hard, to will those certain forbidden thoughts away. He was the adult, here. He had to be the responsible one. He had to do the safe thing and decline.

“Just to get the notes,” Kuroo found himself saying, even as he mentally whacked himself with a broom. Tsukishima's smile grew the smallest bit wider, and he nodded. Kuroo hoped he didn't look as tense as he felt walking over the threshold. He slipped off his shoes, very aware of Tsukishima's presence behind him, and the sound of the door shutting. The sound of it locking was what really make his stomach roll. He tried to calm himself, because of course Tsukishima would lock the front door, he was a very responsible kid, and just because he was in the house didn't mean a robber couldn't decide to break in- “Mom and dad working?”

And fuck, really, was that all he could think of asking at this moment in time?! He really hoped Tsukishima wasn't thinking he was asking to make sure they were alone, because he totally fucking wasn't.

“Yeah. They won't be back until late. Akiteru, either,” Tsukishima responded from behind Kuroo as he made his way to the stairs. He could hear the amusement laced between Tsukishima's words, and it made him take a deep breath. Tsukishima was completely thinking he asked to make sure they were alone. Kuroo gripped onto his willpower and held tightly.

“I hope he took halfway decent notes,” Kuroo said, just to say something. To stay in control of the situation. He knew Akiteru's notes were just fine; they always were. The stairs creaked softly behind him, proof that Tsukishima was still following him.

“That's a good excuse to use when you don't understand the material,” Tsukishima snorted. Kuroo tossed him a glare over his shoulder as they reached the top of the steps.

“Chemistry is my major. I am a model student,” Kuroo bantered.

“Mm. That's why you got a 62 on the last test,” Tsukishima nodded with false understanding. Kuroo squawked. 

“Why does Akiteru tell you these things?” Kuroo sighed, making his way to the end of the hall where Akiteru's room was.

“Because I'm his sweet angel of a brother,” Tsukishima said with a overly innocent voice, which prompted Kuroo to bark out a laugh.

“If you're an angel, I'm Big Foot,” Kuroo remarked. Akiteru's room was the same as it always was, free of clutter. Sure enough, his notes were sitting neatly on top of a binder on his desk, and Kuroo grabbed them, glancing over the material. He frowned, realizing he must have missed the beginning of a brand new chapter, because there were some unfamiliar terms staring back at him.

“Do you want a Popsicle?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo paused in his reading, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the paper. Damn it, for a moment there, everything was normal. For a second, he'd forgotten about the tension that was crackling between them, and now it was shattered by the memory of Tsukishima between his legs with a red Popsicle melting between his lips. He felt heat creep up the back of his neck and he cleared his throat.

“Nah. No thanks,” Kuroo said, hoping he sounded normal as he made his way back to the doorway of Akiteru's bedroom. Unfortunately, that was where Tsukishima was standing, leading his back against the door frame and casting a teasing glance Kuroo's way.

“You sure?” Tsukishima asked, tilting his head to the side in a way that was just too cute. Kuroo bit the inside of his lip.

“Positive,” Kuroo answered, still clinging onto that willpower for life. Tsukishima stared at him for a moment longer. Then, the moment was broken when the blond's gaze fell to the side and a little sigh escaped him. Kuroo was surprised to see the motion, however short it was, because it almost looked like Tsukishima was... disappointed.

“Do you want to play some video games, then?” Tsukishima asked next. He was clearly fishing for excuses to make Kuroo stay longer, and it was doing funny things to Kuroo. In that moment, Kuroo thought it was enough. They'd been dancing around the subject forever, never bringing it out into the open, and Kuroo was the adult here. Kuroo should be the one to nip this... this thing in the bud, before it got dangerous.

“We both know I shouldn't,” Kuroo answered seriously. He watched, anxiously, as Tsukishima's eyes widened. Then, with a rapidly forming ball of dread deep in his stomach, he watched Tsukishima's eyelids lower, a glint running across his pretty eyes that sent a prick of excitement up Kuroo's spine. 

“Shouldn't, or don't want to?” Tsukishima asked, purred, his gaze hot. Kuroo felt his throat go dry. This was obviously not about video games.

“Shouldn't,” Kuroo said, nearly groaning in frustration when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and pushed onward, past the door-frame of Akiteru's room and past Tsukishima. He opened his mouth to repeat, “Shouldn't.”

“So you want to,” Tsukishima's voice followed after him. Even though Kuroo knew it impossible, the words seemed to echo in the small space of the hallway around them, reverberating through his body. Months of repressed desire were to blame for the next words that fell from between his lips.

“Of course I want to,” Kuroo confessed begrudgingly, twirling back around. He wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish with the move. He should have kept walking, down the stairs and out the door and _away_. But he'd turned around.

And Tsukishima was right there, closer than ever before, half-lidded, honey-brown eyes locked on his lips, and arms reaching out-

Kuroo's hand went slack and Akiteru's notes feel to the floor. Tsukishima's lips were moving against his own, Tsukishima's fingers were knotting themselves in his hair, and Kuroo swore his heart was beating hard enough to jolt his entire body with every single beat. Something soft and wet traced the seam of his lips, Tsukishima's tongue – Kuroo's muddled brain supplied a little late, and Kuroo could feel a hot, shaky breath of air on his face.

“Me too,” Tsukishima muttered against his lips, eyes dark and promising. 

Kuroo felt his fingers slip from the will-power he'd been desperately clinging to. Instead, those fingers gripped Tsukishima's hips, pulling the younger closer. Tsukishima made a little sound at that, but Kuroo wasn't paying much attention, focused, instead, on kissing the sound right off his lips. He thought of Tsukishima's lips stained red with the cherry syrup of the Popsicle, and wondered if he could make them just as red under his own ministrations. The thought overwhelming his mind, he bit down on the soft skin of Tsukishima's bottom lip, relishing in the gasp that came along with it. He took advantage of the blond's open mouth, slipping his tongue inside and pressing Tsukishima's body tightly against his own bedroom door.

Tsukishima arched his body off the door and into Kuroo's front, lifting a leg to wrap it around Kuroo's waist. The way it hooked around Kuroo's leg, pinning him there, felt possessive. The blond's fingers roamed over the hot skin of Kuroo's jaw and neck, tugging suggestively at the collar of his t-shirt. Kuroo was hyper aware of every touch as their tongues slid against each other. Craving more, he placed a hand on Tsukishima's bare leg, sliding his hand up the smooth skin until his fingers dipped teasingly into the pant-leg of his shorts. Tsukishima's hips bucked at the touch, a whimper on his lips that Kuroo eagerly lapped up.

Blood rushing through his ears, Kuroo nearly missed the fact Tsukishima was reaching blindly for his bedroom door handle. When the door opened, they stumbled, but managed to stay up and glued to each other as they backed inside. Kuroo breathed heavily, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Tsukishima's shorts as they neared the bed.

“You're such a fucking tease,” Kuroo growled, squeezing his ass through the jean material. Tsukishima's cheeks were a pretty pink, and his lips, Kuroo noticed, weren't as red as cherry syrup would have made them, but they definitely looked well-kissed. It was also a real turn-on to see Tsukishima staring at him with dilated pupils and an expression of awe he'd never seen on the blond's face before. Kuroo could feel his pride swell.

“... you're fun to tease,” Tsukishima chuckled breathlessly, looping his arms around Kuroo's neck and pulling him back. They landed in a mess of limbs on Tsukishima's bed. Having Tsukishima underneath him sent another wave of butterflies swooping around Kuroo's stomach and all his blood rushing south. How was he so gorgeous..?

And young...

Kuroo hesitated for a moment, but the moment was quickly shattered as Tsukishima's hand wrapped itself around the back of Kuroo's neck. Tsukishima lifted his shoulders off the bed, actively seeking Kuroo's kiss. Feeling those soft lips back on his own was something Kuroo couldn't fight. He tilted his head to kiss the boy more deeply, easing them down so Tsukishima was lying on the bed again. It was almost like, now that the line had been crossed, that the dam had been broken, the sense of urgency had lessened to a steady burn. Kuroo took his sweet time mapping out the shape of Tsukishima's lips, the feeling of his tongue, the taste of his mouth. All the while, Tsukishima's fingers were massaging circles into his nape, and the feeling was so damn good that, if he were a cat, he'd be purring. Feeling emboldened by Tsukishima's enthusiastic response to his kisses, Kuroo let his hand rest against the denim on Tsukishima's waist before slowly trailing it upwards, dragging the pads of his fingers along Tsukishima's stomach and across his rib cage. 

Tsukishima twisted into the touch, his stomach jumping beneath his hand. The sweetest little mewl sounded against his lips, and it triggered something hot in Kuroo's gut. 

What kinds of sounds could Tsukishima make?

He drew his lips away from Tsukishima's to find out, amused to see the blond lift his head as if to chase after him. He flashed Tsukishima a promising smile before trailing his kisses down the side of his jaw to the soft skin of his neck. Tsukishima sighed and turned his head, encouraging the action. Kuroo licked at Tsukishima's neck as he gently pinched a pink nub on the boy's chest, pleased to hear another gasp escape. 

“Are you sensitive?” Kuroo breathed against his skin, teeth nibbling at Tsukishima's earlobe as he rubbed his nipple between two fingers again. The blond's back was arching into the touch, pushing his chest closer into Kuroo's hand. Kuroo felt Tsukishima's fingers trail down his sides and hook themselves into the belt loops of his jeans. When Tsukishima nudged at his cheek with his own, Kuroo drew back just enough for Tsukishima to look up at him, mouth parted and gaze electric.

“That's something you'll have to find out, right?” Tsukishima goaded, lifting his head to speak against Kuroo's lips. The fingers tightly wound in Kuroo's belt loops pulled, tugging Kuroo's torso down between Tsukishima's legs. Kuroo's eyelids fluttered shut, letting Tsukishima rock their hips together. His cock throbbed at the attention, and he shamelessly rutted back, more insistently, pressing Tsukishima against the mattress with short rolls of his hips. He felt Tsukishima's warm, moist breath fall in pants against his lips until an honest, pleasured moan joined them. It shook Kuroo out of his stupor, prompting him to crash their lips together in another heated kiss.

Kuroo's body was thrumming with so much energy that he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted his hands on every inch of Tsukishima's body all at once, and yet, here the blond was, still completely clothed, still managing to make him lose his mind. As much of a turn on as it was to feel Tsukishima's hardness rubbing against his own, to hear Tsukishima's moans and gasps of pleasure, to tease his tongue in and out of Tsukishima's mouth, Kuroo knew he'd be wildly disappointed if they both came without being able to explore Tsukishima's body. 

He tore his lips from Tsukishima's, taking a moment to watch the blond's eyelashes flutter and lift behind his glasses when Tsukishima opened his eyes. Kuroo noted the frames were a bit clouded over from their make-out session and reached a hand up to carefully remove them.

“I want you out of these shorts,” Kuroo pleaded, dragging his hips deliberately slowly over Tsukishima's clothed erection. Tsukishima whimpered in response, reaching a shaky hand up to the glasses Kuroo was holding. He took them back and quickly wiped the frames on his shirt before slipping them back on the bridge of his nose.

“I'm not able to see well without them,” Tsukishima offered in explanation, before a sly smirk fell across his face. “And if you want the shorts gone, you're going to have to get off of me.”

Tsukishima rocked his hips upward, making it a challenge, and Kuroo groaned, indulging in the sweet friction a few moments more before finding it in himself to rip his body away. Tsukishima sat up quickly, hands heading straight for the button and zipper of his shorts, pulling them down with his briefs as soon as they were undone. Kuroo sat on his haunches, staring hungrily at the creamy pale skin being revealed, his gaze stopping on the hard length of Tsukishima's cock. It was flushed and hanging heavily between his thighs. Kuroo felt a rush of satisfaction, knowing he was the one who put the blond in such a state.

He also felt a rush of wickedness as an idea brought itself to light and sent a wolfish grin rolling across his lips. Leaning forward, he wrapped his hand around Tsukishima's cock, running his palm up and down the length.

“Your cock's just as pretty as you,” Kuroo muttered huskily. 

“Ah..” Tsukishima exhaled, a shiver racing up his body. Kuroo licked his lips and dipped down. He ran his nose along Tsukishima's stomach, leaving a peck against the twitching skin before dipping his tongue into Tsukishima's belly button. Tsukishima bucked his hips up at the action, tightening fingers in Kuroo's hair.

“This what you were trying to accomplish with the little Popsicle stunt?” Kuroo asked, hovering his face close to Tsukishima's cock and looking up at him with dancing eyes. A rush of air that nearly qualified as a laugh came from the blond.

“I was just picking up your Popsicle, pervert,” Tsukishima replied coyly. Kuroo raised an eyebrow and hummed in contemplation, gaze dropping to the flushed cock in front of him. With a hand holding the base, Kuroo leaned forward to run his tongue along the vein of the underside. Tsukishima's hips bucked again, a sort of strangled whine sounding from his throat. Smirking, Kuroo drew back and blew air against the wettened area. Tsukishima's body squirmed. 

“I think I should get back at you,” Kuroo said, too conversationally to be normal. He watched Tsukishima's eyebrows knit above his colored cheeks. “Get you all worked up and leave.”

The flash of panic across Tsukishima's face was almost fun to watch.

“Don't you dare,” Tsukishima hissed, sitting up a little straighter. Kuroo bit his cheek to hold back a chuckle, sliding forward on his knees to bring his face closer to the younger's.

“It'd only be fair,” Kuroo teased, his face dangerously close to Tsukishima's but not quite touching. The panic didn't subside. In fact, Kuroo noticed in surprise, Tsukishima's hand reached out to wrap a fist in Kuroo's shirt, as if to stop the brunette from even thinking about leaving.

“It wouldn't,” Tsukishima denied firmly. He lowered his chin a fraction, looking off to the side as if suddenly shy. Regardless, he kept a tight grip on Kuroo's shirt. “I was just trying to get you to notice me.”

Kuroo figured he now understood what it felt like to be shot in the heart with an arrow. Like a moth to a flame, Kuroo closed the distance between them to drag his lips against Tsukishima's own once again.

“I noticed,” Kuroo mumbled against his lips before diving in for another kiss. Tsukishima leaned into it easily, returning the kiss with a quiet fervor that made it difficult for Kuroo to pull away again. He did manage, though, with a lopsided grin. “Kinda hard not to notice you.”

Tsukishima didn't meet his eyes. Instead, he seemed transfixed on Kuroo's lips. Kuroo wasn't sure if the other was still being shy, or just worked up over the intimacy between them (both were a-okay in his book), but then Tsukishima's gaze fell and fingers were sinking into the front of his jeans.

“I shouldn't be the only one naked,” Tsukishima claimed, popping the button loose. Kuroo grinned and made due kissing and nibbling at the blond's jaw as he carefully dealt with the zipper and pulled at his pants. Feeling his lower half become exposed to the air, Kuroo left a quick peck on Tsukishima's lips before slipping off the mattress to properly pull down his pants and boxers. Leaving the two crumpled on the floor, he lifted the bottom of his shirt until the fabric was pulled off his arms and over his head. He threw the shirt down with the rest of his clothes, watching with interest as Tsukishima's honey-brown gaze traveled down his naked form. 

“You have me,” Kuroo said, climbing back onto the mattress until he was huddled over Tsukishima. “Now what are you going to do with me?”

Tsukishima wrapped one arm around Kuroo's neck, letting his fingers slide down the man's chest, across his abs, and wrap around his cock.

“Gonna enjoy it,” Tsukishima breathed, licking at the seam of Kuroo's lips as he ran his thumb over the head of Kuroo's cock with a wet smear of precum. Kuroo moaned at the gesture, opening his mouth to invite Tsukishima's tongue inside. This kiss was reminiscent of their first in the hallway, heavy and heated and just a little messy. Kuroo shivered, drowning in the feeling of Tsukishima's tongue rolling against his own, in the feeling of Tsukishima's long fingers pumping his cock with slow drags, in the sound of Tsukishima's breathing and small sounds of pleasure. Wanting to hear more, wanting to feel more, Kuroo lowered himself onto Tsukishima, batting his hand away and wrapped a fist around both of their cocks.

Tsukishima's answering moan was loud and beautiful. Kuroo swore he could feel the blood rushing through his body as he dragged his palm over them both, swore he'd never been more turned on in his life as he was at this moment, listening to Tsukishima's whines of pleasure grow more frequently with the increase in speed of his hand, feeling Tsukishima's fingers tug at his hair and his lips open and hovering against Kuroo's own. Kuroo bit down on his lower lip, kneading the soft flash between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

“K- Kuroo-” Tsukishima gasped. It nearly made Kuroo falter in his pace to hear his name rasped and broken and from Tsukishima's lips. But when enough logic got through the hazy filter of pleasure, Kuroo realized the blond was shaking beneath him, painting his pale stomach with stripes of white.

He'd made Tsukishima cum.

God, that was hot.

Kuroo bit the inside of his bottom lip, taking his hand away from where their cocks were joined. Tsukishima was panting beneath him, face flushed and a bruise on his lower lip and oh... looked like Kuroo had been a bit too rough. As if in apology, Kuroo leaned back down to lick at the bruise on Tsukishima's lower lip. He doubted the blond even understood he was bruised. Tsukishima took advantage of the move to pull Kuroo into another make-out session, his hands making Kuroo's messy hair impossibly messier and Kuroo's forehead bumping Tsukishima's glasses off-center again. Tsukishima backed off rather suddenly, reaching a hand up to right his glasses but keeping the other one firmly lodged in Kuroo's hair.

“Sorry. I couldn't hold it,” Tsukishima apologized. Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, to ensure he didn't have to be sorry at all, but Tsukishima continued. “I want you to fuck me.”

Kuroo forgot how to breathe for the few seconds he stared into Tsukishima's heated eyes.

“... Jesus,” Kuroo breathed, burying his face in the crook of Tsukishima's neck. “I think I almost came just from hearing that.”

There was a brief pause before Kuroo heard Tsukishima chuckle, the sound deep and close. Kuroo could feel the vibrations in Tsukishima's neck. 

“Is that a yes?” Tsukishima asked playfully. Kuroo nearly jumped when he felt a hand encase his cock again, pulling the skin up and down painfully slowly. He groaned instead, lifting himself back up into Tsukishima's sight.

“You're definitely nowhere near an angel,” Kuroo accused. Tsukishima's eyes twinkled in amusement, thumbing the slit and causing a shiver to make its way up Kuroo's spine.

“Lube's under the bed,” Tsukishima answered. Kuroo regrettably left the warmth of Tsukishima to fish his hand underneath the bed. It took a few tries before his hand hit a bottle.

“Pretty obvious place for this stuff,” Kuroo commented, gesturing to the bottle. Turning back to the bed, he saw that Tsukishima was sitting with his back to him, legs spread invitingly and head turned to look over his shoulder. It was a sight Kuroo tried to burn into his memory.

“Is like this okay?” Tsukishima asked.

Anything was okay, as far as Kuroo was concerned. He popped open the cap and squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

“As long as it's okay with you,” Kuroo answered, shuffling in behind Tsukishima. “Are you sure you want to start right away? You just came..”

To Kuroo's surprise, Tsukishima let out a quiet snort.

“Never knew you to be this considerate,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo huffed.

“If I wasn't considerate, I would have jumped you a long time ago,” Kuroo grinned, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Tsukishima's neck. He felt the blond's body rock back toward him at the gesture.

“Then why are you considerate? Stop,” Tsukishima protested half-heartedly. Kuroo brought his dry hand around Tsukishima's waist, splaying his fingers over the blond's hipbone and enjoying the way Tsukishima's breathing grew minutely faster. He then chuckled at the response.

“I don't think Akiteru would have liked me making moves on his little brother,” Kuroo teased, nuzzling his nose into Tsukishima's curls.

“Don't mention Akiteru right now,” Tsukishima said, the words lined in disgust. Kuroo's grin widened.

“But that would be considerate,” Kuroo replied, holding back a laugh. Tsukishima threw a glare over his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima countered. Kuroo let his laugh escape.

“Sure, sure,” Kuroo chuckled. He cupped Tsukishima's ass with his lubed hand, letting his middle finger slide teasingly across his taint. Tsukishima's shoulders tensed at the first touch, before he sagged back against Kuroo's front. Kuroo kissed his earlobe before speaking lowly in his ear. “I'd much rather hear you, anyway.”

Kuroo was fascinated by the pink blush that spread across Tsukishima's ears. He kissed the pinkened skin as he carefully pressed a finger passed the ring of muscle. Tsukishima took a deep breath at the breach, forcing himself to relax. In an effort to distract him, Kuroo reached for his chin, turning the blond's face into a kiss. The angle was a little awkward and probably couldn't be held for long, but Kuroo still enjoyed the gentle smacks of their kisses as he eased his finger out and slid it back in. Tsukishima's breath hitched again, but Kuroo took satisfaction in the fact he wasn't clamping down on his finger.

Trailing his hand down from Tsukishima's chin, Kuroo stopped to roll Tsukishima's nipple between his fingers again. Tsukishima made a happy noise at that, breaking their kiss to look forward. Kuroo wasn't offended, knowing his neck was probably hurting from the weird position. Instead, Kuroo went back to the soft skin of Tsukishima's neck, lavishing it in kisses and bites. He pressed his finger deeper and curled it, feeling Tsukishima's hot insides give to the motion. With a hum, Tsukishima rolled his hips back onto his finger, making his hard-again cock sway in the air. 

Kuroo trailed his hand down to wrap it around Tsukishima's cock, pumping his wrist. Tsukishima gasped at the attention, but bit his lip in an attempt to hold back other noises. It was something Kuroo caught onto quickly.

“Hm? Are you trying to be quiet now that I said I'd rather hear you?” Kuroo asked in his ear. Tsukishima flashed him a smirk that told him everything he needed to know. “Aw, come on, beautiful, I want to hear you.”

Kuroo slipped in a second finger.

“Ah..!” Tsukishima gasped. Kuroo was able to see his eyelids flutter before the blond turned away from him again. The hand on Tsukishima's cock grew wetter as Kuroo's two fingers slid deeper.

“Even if you're quiet, your dick's honest,” Kuroo said through a thick throat. “You're so wet for me.”

Tsukishima's hips bucked as a whine escaped his throat. Kuroo pulled his fingers back and sank them in, again and again, scissoring them. His cock was throbbing at his own motions. The sounds from Tsukishima's throat were becoming louder and more frequent, as if he couldn't hold them back. They prompted Kuroo to move his hand faster, plunging his two fingers in and out of Tsukishima's growing hole, light squishing noises filling the space around them.

“Get- ah.. ah.. get your hand off,” Tsukishima gasped, pushing weakly against Kuroo's arm. Kuroo did as he was told, taking his hand away from Tsukishima's cock.

“Feel like you're going to cum again?” Kuroo asked haughtily, his own ego spiking. 

“Hurry up,” Tsukishima whined, reaching back to wrap his arm loosely around Kuroo's head. Kuroo licked his lips and a third finger joined the first two. The resulting gasp was a sharp one, and Kuroo had to slow down his pace.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked, clearing his throat when it came out groggy. Tsukishima's breathing was loud in the room.

“Y-yeah. I've ne-” Tsukishima cut himself off, a pause ringing in the air before he continued. “Go... a little slower.”

Kuroo was going to make a comment on Tsukishima telling him to hurry up and then go slow, but something held him back. There was something vulnerable in the last words he'd uttered, so Kuroo took them to heart, easing his fingers in and out until Tsukishima slowly began bucking his hips into the touch.

“You feel amazing,” Kuroo sighed against the skin of his shoulder.

“Mm. You too,” Tsukishima breathed, turning his head. Kuroo picked his own head up off Tsukishima's shoulder and hurriedly captured his lips in another kiss. The kiss broke with a string of saliva connecting their lips, broken when Tsukishima licked his own. “I think I can take you now.”

The words alone made Kuroo's cock jump.

“Condom?” Kuroo rasped. Tsukishima cast a disbelieving look over his shoulder.

“Now?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo whimpered.

“But-”

Tsukishima slunk down on his hands and knees, raising his ass in the air.

“They're in the closet if you insist,” Tsukishima said. Kuroo stared at Tsukishima's exposed ass, at the hole he'd just played with, red-rimmed from stretching.

“... I'm clean,” Kuroo squeaked. Tsukishima smirked, stretching his body out like a cat.

“Me too,” Tsukishima assured. With shaky hands, Kuroo grabbed the bottle of lube and hastily spread it over his throbbing cock. He was making so many bad choices today.

But that was a mute point when he was burying himself in Tsukishima.

“Oh-!” He heard Tsukishima gasp. The hot tightness hugged his cock and made Kuroo moan. He watched in lust-filled fascination as he dragged his cock out of Tsukishima's ass and slid back in, making the blond clench his fingers in the sheets. 

“... is this okay?” Kuroo asked, feeling a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face. 

“... yeah,” Tsukishima replied, voice strained. Kuroo rolled his hips again, and again, listening to the noises Tsukishima was making until most of that strain was gone.

“C'mere,” Kuroo said gently, tugging at Tsukishima's arms. Tsukishima sat up, back onto Kuroo's lap, and quietly moaned as Kuroo rocked into him. Kuroo wrapped his hand around Tsukishima's cock and stroked it in time with the rolls of his hips.

“Aghn.. Kuroo..” Tsukishima breathed, bouncing softly on Kuroo's lap. Kuroo dug his fingers into Tsukishima's hip.

“I think I have a thing for you saying my name like that,” Kuroo said, fucking into Tsukishima a little faster. 

“Mm.. Kuroo..” Tsukishima groaned, surely on purpose. Kuroo stroked Tsukishima's cock with every thrust, feeling precum dribble down his hand. Tsukishima's hips started bucking erratically and Kuroo knew he was close. Which was good, because Kuroo couldn't take much more of this. “Oh.. faster.. Kuroo-!”

Kuroo couldn't see Tsukishima's orgasm, but he could sure as hell feel it. His walls clenched onto Kuroo's cock, dragging against the skin, and Kuroo felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his own orgasm washed over him. His cock pulsed and spilled into Tsukishima, leaving his skin buzzing in the afterglow. He felt the weight of Tsukishima leaning heavily on top of him, and wrapped his arms loosely around the blond while trying to control his breathing. It was hot a sticky, but that didn't stop Kuroo from resting his forehead on Tsukishima's back.

He didn't move until Tsukishima started to squirm.

“.. careful,” Kuroo warned as Tsukishima slowly moved away from Kuroo's lap. Kuroo couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the way his cock slid out from Tsukishima's wet hole.

… holy hell, that really just happened.

He didn't have enough time to process that fact, though, because Tsukishima was wrapping arms around his shoulders. With a quiet 'oof', Kuroo fell back onto the mattress with Tsukishima lying on him and lips on his own. Kuroo closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Tsukishima's thin waist.

“Mm... I want to stay here, but you're supposed to get the cum out of your ass if you don't want complications, right?” Tsukishima asked after lingering kisses. Kuroo blinked up at him, feeling his cheeks warm for some unknown stupid reason. 

“Ah... you're asking me?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima suddenly averted his gaze.

“... I've... well, that was my first time. With anyone, all the way, I mean,” Tsukishima spoke awkwardly.

Kuroo felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

“What..?” Kuroo asked, panicking. How, he wanted to ask. How, when Tsukishima was so seductive with him. How, when Tsukishima riled him up and then fell into bed with him so easily.

Tsukishima bit his lower lip, his bruised lower lip, dear God, looking hesitant.

“I... wanted it to be you. Obviously. I mean,” Tsukishima began. Kuroo could barely hang on to the words, even as Tsukishima turned those pretty eyes his way, suddenly looking determined. “Kuroo, I-”

It was a miracle he even heard it at all. 

But he definitely did.

A lock being turned, the sound of a doorknob being turned...

Tsukishima heard it, too, if his cut-off words and wide eyes were anything to go off of.

“Shit-” Kuroo cursed, rolling Tsukishima off of him and jumping up. He made a mad dash for his clothes, even if he still had dried cum on him and it was gross. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tsukishima doing the same, though at an admittedly much slower pace. Which was kind of blowing Kuroo's mind.

“Hey. Calm down. We-”

“I can't _calm down_. This never should have _happened_ ,” Kuroo hissed, his voice muffled from throwing on his shirt. He hurriedly checked the tag, grateful that he didn't put it on backwards. If Akiteru found out-

No.

He didn't even want to go there. 

Throwing his hands in his hair, he attempted to make it presentable. His hair was almost always a mess, which worked in his favor. Without another glance at Tsukishima, he slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. There, in the hallway, Akiteru's notes were still sitting on the floor where they'd been dropped. Kuroo was leaning down to pick them up when the sound of someone coming up the stairs made its way into Kuroo's ears. Kuroo quickly stood up with the notes and made eye-contact with Akiteru, who looked surprsied.

“I thought those were your shoes,” Akiteru greeted.

“Ah, yeah,” Kuroo said, trying to act like he hadn't just been in the rush of his life. “Didn't see your text until it was too late. Tsukishima let me in to get your notes.”

Kuroo held up the two pieces of paper.

“You picked a bad day to miss,” Akiteru drawled. “We started a new chapter-”

“Yeah, I figured that by looking over the notes,” Kuroo said, shuffling around Akiteru and toward the stairs. “But hey, I'm kind of in a hurry. Told mom I'd help her with something.”

Akiteru raised a brow.

“Okay? See you in class tomorrow,” Akiteru said. Kuroo saluted, which was a really stupid way to say good-bye, had he ever saluted to Akiteru in his life??, before going down the stairs two steps at a time and jumping in his shoes and leaving.

\---

The following days were Hell.

Kuroo was constantly on edge, waiting for the moment Akiteru would storm up to him and punch him in the face. Or maybe even for the moment the police would show up at his door and arrest him.

It didn't happen.

Akiteru acted like normal. In fact, he even commented that Kuroo was the one being weird.

On the fourth day after 'it' happened, Kuroo started feeling less like someone was going to jump him, and more like a complete piece of shit.

He shouldn't have laid his hands on Tsukishima while he was still in high school. Even if it was amazingly hot and fun while it happened, he should have been the responsible adult. 

Especially because he was Tsukishima's first.

That was what was really fucking with his head. By the way the blond acted, Kuroo never even considered the possibility of being his first, even if he was young.

He truly, truly had robbed the cradle.

Ugh.

Despite knowing the reunion with Tsukishima would be extremely awkward, he found himself anxious for it. He wanted to set things straight, make them right. He couldn't reverse time, but he could make amends, right? Tsukishima would probably laugh at him for his lack of self-control. Or maybe be a little angry with his flip-flop decision-making.

Kuroo was really not expecting Tsukishima to ignore his very existence.

Their first meeting after the incident was not planned. Kuroo saw Tsukishima out with a friend at McDonalds, sipping on a strawberry milkshake. He hesitated, wondering if he should approach Tsukishima while a friend was with him, but then reasoned that it might soften the blow. So Kuroo approached. 

Tsukishima took one look at him, promptly ignored his greeting, and told his friend they should leave. Tsukishima's friend looked as confused as Kuroo felt.

So maybe approaching him with a friend wasn't the smartest move.

Their next meeting was at the Tsukishima residence. Akiteru had invited him over, which was nothing new, and Mrs. Tsukishima greeted him with a smile.

Tsukishima locked himself in his room the entire time Kuroo was there. It was a startling difference from the blond's glances and subtle touches any time he'd go over to their house.

It was driving Kuroo crazy.

Finally, after what seemed like months, (it was only a week), Kuroo happened to get off the train and see Tsukishima walking out of the train station. He quickly maneuvered his way through the crowd and sprinted after him, thankful the blond had earphones in his ears and probably couldn't hear his approach.

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo said loudly. The other man stopped and turned around, a scowl marring his lips upon locking eyes with Kuroo. The raven couldn't help but notice the bruise on his bottom lip had faded. 

He definitely noticed when Tsukishima turned back around and kept walking.

“Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed, following. “Why are you ignoring me!?”

“Why are you following me?” Tsukishima bit back.

“Because I want to know why you're angry!” Kuroo said. Tsukishima halted so fast Kuroo nearly ran into him. The blond whirled around, eyes ablaze. He practically tore the earphones from his ears.

“Are you _seriously_ asking me that?” Tsukishima hissed.

“I guess so!” Kuroo exclaimed. Then, he took a deep breath. This could wait. As long as Tsukishima was listening to him, he could say what was on his mind. “Look, I'm sorry about what happened, it-”

“Shouldn't have happened. You've told me,” Tsukishima snapped.

“Why are you so upset?!” Kuroo pleaded.

“Because you're an asshole!” Tsukishima exclaimed. “I tried so hard to get you to notice me, and then let you have me, and right after, you tell me it was a mistake? Fuck you.”

“It WAS a mistake!” Kuroo argued. “You're seventeen! I should have never put my hands on you! Especially not your first- I know not many people think that way anymore, but that's supposed to be special, and-”

“It WAS special, until you ruined it!” Tsukishima cut in. Kuroo heart jolted at the emotional undertone. “I've had a crush on you for years! Why do you think I acted the way I did around you? I knew you wouldn't be interested in a kid, so I tried to be more like an adult- which was pathetic, now that I think about it, and clearly a waste of time.”

“.. how was I supposed to know all that?!” Kuroo exclaimed, frustrated. He tried to process the new information and found it difficult. “Why did you never tell me you liked me? With the way you acted, I thought you were just... I don't know, trying to be cool by bedding a dude in college?”

Because Kuroo had done nearly the same thing while he was in high school.

The laugh that came from Tsukishima's throat, however, was completely humorless.

“Do I seem like the type?” Tsukishima drawled.

“I clearly don't know you well enough,” Kuroo sighed. They came to a stand-still, still glaring at each other. Kuroo couldn't believe this big of a misunderstanding could have happened between them.

“... I tried to tell you. That I liked you,” Tsukishima said, quietly, averting his gaze. “But you left.”

Kuroo felt his chest tighten.

“I panicked. I didn't want Akiteru to know, because he'd probably kill me for laying a hand on a high schooler, even more so, his little brother,” Kuroo said stiffly. Tsukishima's eyes met his again.

“... you keep saying that. Is my age the only factor here?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo kicked a pebble on the sidewalk.

“... I mean, in the eyes of the law, it's a pretty big factor here,” Kuroo mumbled. “I've spent the last couple days thinking the police were going to jump around a corner and cuff me.”

Tsukishima chuckled. It was a low one that barely lasted two seconds, but it was something. Kuroo took a deep breath.

“... I don't regret it,” Kuroo spoke softly. “I regret the way it was handled, and the timing, and the things left unsaid, but I don't... regret it.”

Tsukishima stared at him. Just when the stare was starting to become unnerving, the blond opened his mouth.

“When I graduate, can I give you a proper confession?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo gaped, and the blond's cheeks filled up with color, but his eyes resolutely refused to look away.

“... if you still feel that way about me,” Kuroo replied weakly.

“... okay,” Tsukishima agreed with the smallest nod of his head. Kuroo felt some of the weight on his shoulders lift, allowing him to breathe more easily. Tsukishima wasn't going to ignore him anymore. This would all work out. Tsukishima shifted his weight from one foot to the other before speaking again. “And when I do, you're going to have to tell Akiteru you're taking his younger brother on a date.”

Kuroo squeaked.


End file.
